The invention relates to sheet film holders, and more particularly to a holder which will expose media as chosen by the photographer along the normally unused edge of the film.
Sheet film holders are well known in the photographic industry. They were particularly familiar to the average person who would see them used by newspaper photographers. Generally the camera would include a holder having two sheets of film in it with dark slides to prevent exposure of the film. The holder would be placed into the back of the camera, the slide would be removed, and then an exposure would be made through the camera. The slide would then be replaced, the holder turned over so that the other sheet of film could be exposed. When the two sheets had been exposed the holder would be removed and sent for developing.
A typical sheet film holder is number 1284 which was made by Graflex, Inc. of Rochester, N.Y.
Because the sheet of film is placed within a channel within the holder, there is a border of unexposed film along the outside edge. The border is usually approximately an eighth of an inch. Photographers have become very conscious of the need to protect their work from copying or to make certain that their work is properly attributed. Accordingly, it is desirable to either place some type of media on a photograph, such as a copyright notice, or a logo which is identified with the particular photographer. It is known to place media upon a film through a translucent plate 22 directing light to area 21 so the number may be inscribed along a portion of the film as seen in FIG. 2. This system is complicated and requires special equipment to expose a section of the film while protecting the rest of the film and has a unit which is separate from the holder but must be used in combination with the holder. The process is more involved than is necessary and the device operates by exposing a whole area except for where the marks are desired to be placed. This construction as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,323,364 is not a satisfactory solution to the issues previously raised.
Another approach to this problem has been to develop a separate unit such as the JUTA Signature Flash Box. This unit allows you to place sheet film in a particular unit and then briefly expose through light a strip along the margin so that the desired media may be permanently exposed into the film. Again, this solution raises the same problems as U.S. Pat. No. 1,323,364.
Accordingly, it is among the principal objects of the present invention to provide a sheet film holder with means to exposed desired media on the sheet film, all contained within the holder itself.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sheet film holder of the character described which requires no separate steps apart from what has previously been necessary to place the sheet film within the holder.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a sheet film holder with means to expose desired media, the exposure taking place in that portion of the sheet film which is normally unexposed during picture taking and which at the time of development is normally unused.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a holder of the construction described which eliminates the problem of light leakage on the normal film area.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved sheet film holder where there is no need to apply media for each exposure of sheet of film.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a unique and novel holder which does not require use of opaque material such as powder, which are difficult to handle, and which could result in changes in the media as each separate exposure occurs.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved sheet film holder which will be simple and economical to manufacture, and yet be durable to high degree in use.